mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Detec Bell/Synopsis
Before Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Childhood Dream When she was young Shinobu often read detective novels, which caused her to aspire to become one herself when she grew up. However, when she finally became one once she became an adult, she discovered that a modern day freelancer meant doing little more than chores for others, which caused her great annoyance. Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Undercover While working as a private investigator, her superior offers her undercover work as a test, to see if she's suited for more demanding jobs. This test turned out to be a job as a camp counselor for an elementary school summer camp. While setting up for a Test of Courage, she uses her power of talking to buildings to have a face appear on a building and help scare children. One of the children, the Magical Girl known as Nokko, is terrified by the face and sends the camp into a panic due to her power of influencing emotions. The next day, Detec Bell is responsible for cooking barbecue for the camp. She finds that the meat she’s supposed to cook is missing and realizes she forgot to dismiss the face of the building during the panic the night before, who had eaten the food out of curiosity. Detec Bell manages to improvise a mystery scavenger hunt for the kids, to help cover up for the missing meat. She feels happy seeing the kids enjoy the activity and resolves to be an inspiration to the kids. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Team Bell Sometime near the beginning of the game, Detec Bell teams up with Lapis Lazuline, Cherna Mouse, and Melville. She is regarded as the team leader by other groups, but Lapis Lazuline is the only one from her own team that appears to acknowledge her as the leader, as the other two view her as incapable and act without her knowledge. Investigation Detec Bell, known by her real name Shinobu Hioka, had a brother 4 years older than her and lived with her father. One day in kindergarten, she watched an anime about a child detective and was very impressed with the idea of a child outwitting an adult, wanting to become clever like that. She became very invested in mystery novels as she grew up. In high school, she joined a club focused on mysteries and also arranged a school play based on a famous mystery novel. The positive reception to her performance in the play helped reinforce her desire to be a detective, despite her father's wishes, and 3 years after graduating college she became a private investigator. Shortly after becoming a private investigator, she became a Magical Girl. Under one of Cranberry's selection tests, Detec Bell used her power to talk to buildings to locate the homes of other Magical Girls. She would attempt to attack them and fail due to her poor capabilities, but her investigations would reveal the locations to other participants of the test and cause the other Magical Girls to eliminate each other until she was the only survivor. During the first logout period, Bell decides to investigate the fate of Magical Daisy. By using details from the Magical Daisy anime and Magical Daisy’s teammates, Bell tracks down her location as B-City and uses her Magical Skill to pinpoint where she lives. She confirms her death and announces her findings during the next emergency meeting. She comforts Lazuline when they learn what happened to Masked Wonder, and runs to safety when fighting breaks out. Detec Bell returns to the site of the battle and begins investigating for clues to Genopsyko Yumenoshima's whereabouts. The next morning she learns that her teammate Cherna Mouse has been guarding the monster hunting grounds, as her team is challenged to a duel by Pfle. She objects to the duel but Melville and Cherna Mouse ignore her and proceed with the fight. Bell feels guilty over Cherna Mouse’s actions and distances herself from the rest of her party up to the next logout period. After Cherna Mouse’s death, Bell personally carries the body to the grave for her. Melville suddenly announces she’s leaving the team, to Bell’s shock. Bell questions Melville on why she’s leaving and realizes there must be a traitor among the Magical Girls. Bell later learns that Melville wanted Lazuline to leave with her and reflects on how she couldn’t offer anything but experience to her team. Bell wakes up in her apartment and decides to start investigating Lazuline so she can be sure that Lazuline isn’t the traitor. Their Encounter and Pfle]] Bell contributes to the next Area Clear mission to defeat the Great Dragon. During the fight, Bell helps out by serving as a distraction. She doesn’t react fast enough to brace herself against the first fireball but is pushed out of the way by Lazuline. She’s prepared for the second attack and endures it. In the aftermath of the battle, Bell decides to perform an autopsy on the bodies of those who died and determines they died to the fire. She helps Nokko take care of the bodies. Bell invites Nokko to join her team, and Pfle joins as well. The session comes to an end and Bell resumes her investigation in the real world. She manages to narrow down Lazuline’s location to the Tokyo suburbs and encounters Lazuline in an Entertainment District. Lazuline manages to recognize Bell despite Bell being in human form and happily invites Bell over to her home. Bell learns about Lazuline’s history and becomes assured that Lazuline is innocent. She spends the remainder of the logout period with Lazuline The Demon Lord's Castle meal]] Bell spends the time in the Library Area working on figuring out the next Area Clear with Pfle. Lazuline tells Bell that she would love to be her apprentice, to Bell’s amusement, and hands over a clue she found that allows them to open the way to the next area. She was embarrassed as she scolds Lapis Lazuline when she was enthusiastically consuming Pechka's meal and expressing it with strong language. Bell contributes to fighting monsters in the castle using a cane. When the group reaches the throne room of the castle and finds no boss waiting for them, the Magical Girls search the room and Bell discovers the clue behind the throne about the Demon Lord’s identity. While the other Magical Girls seek the Demon Lord in other areas, Bell continues to examine the throne room of the castle for clues. She expands her search to the rest of the castle and eventually checks the area shop, noticing a new item called the Memory Restoration Program. She purchases it, but before she can interact with it, she’s struck from behind and falls to the ground. She quickly realizes that it must be the traitor of the group attempting to take away the item she’s purchased, so she uses her Magical Skill to create a face on the ground. Bell places her Magical Phone in the face's mouth and asks it to give it to Lazuline, before being finished off by the killer. Legacy Not long after Detec Bell's death, the other Magical Girls found her corpse. The last face that Detec Bell made gave them her Magical Phone. They then used the Memory Restoration Program that she purchased to restore their memories of their encounters with Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry. This ended up in causing Pfle to realize that Melville was the murderer, because of her resemblance to Cranberry. Lapis Lazuline was especially shaken by Detec Bell's death. Upon discovering that Melville was the murderer, an enraged Lapis Lazuline would fight and, with Clantail's help, were able to kill her, through this also resulted in her own death. It is later revealed that Detec Bell's earlier suspicions towards Lapis Lazuline were not out of her own judgment, but a result of Nokko's magic that allows her to change the mood of the people surrounding on Bell. After surviving the death game, Pfle, Shadow Gale and Clantail visited the graves of everyone who didn't make it, including Detick Bell's. The deaths of everyone in the Cyber World, including Detick Bell, would later drive Pfle to attempt to overthrow the Magical Kingdom's current, corrupt government and install a new one. Category:Summary